


logan loves remy

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short, Songfic, drabble-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>logan thinks about his reasons for loving the annoying cajun</p>
            </blockquote>





	logan loves remy

Logan loves Remy for so many reasons. He still remembers the first time he met the Cajun in that old bar on the out skirts of some town he no longer remembers the name of. What he does remember is that a skinny kid with wild hair drunk him under the table that night. He loves that Remy isn't as much of a light weight as most people would expect when looking at the skinny thief.

Logan loves that when Remy takes off his uniform his auburn hair cascades past his shoulders. He loves that when remy fights he can keep track of him by watching his trademark trench coat fan-out behind him like a peacocks feathers showing off its beauty to a future mate. Logan had been destined to be attached to the kid the first moment he saw that long coat engulfing the younger mans gracefully lean form.

Logan loves that the first time he went feral in front of the kid, Remy hadn't batted an eye, just smacked him upside the head. He had woken up hours later with a raging headache and a cocky Cajun by his bedside. Remy had smiled down at him as he lectured him on the benefits of remaining calm for thieves and feral mutants.

Logan loves that even tough it took him years to realize it, Remy had probably known they were going to be something from the moment their eyes met. Logan loves that even though Gambit is a thief he's far from a coward. Logan loves that Gambit is brave yet he knows when to ask for help, something he, himself, had yet to master completely.

Logan more than anything though, loves that Remy, wicked grin, sliver tongue, devil eyes Remy could still be so innocent. Remy, who could charm the pants off anyone he so wished, would still look to Logan every so often and tell Logan he wasn't good enough for him. Remy's eyes would shine with past hurt and doubt and Logan would wrap himself around his mate.

Logan would spend hours telling Remy he deserved nothing more than him, that Remy was all he could ask for and more until the Cajun calmed and the fire would return to those eyes. It was those eyes that gave him away, that reveled so much of the angel that tried so hard to convince people he was the devil just to avoid being hurt again. Logan loves Remy because Remy doesn't think he deserves to be loved.

**Author's Note:**

> came up with this while driveing to get ice cream and angel eyes by love and theft came on the raido


End file.
